looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/21/14 - 12/27/14
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. *LOONEY TUNES IS PRE-EMPTED THIS WEEK FOR SPECIAL CHRISTMAS PROGRAMMING THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/21/14 - 8:30am - A Christmas Carol *12/24/14 - 3:30pm - A Christmas Carol LOONEY TUNES *12/21/14 - 2am - Bully for Bugs/The Windblown Hare/The Big Snooze/All Fowled Up/Cat Feud/Don't Give Up The Sheep/Canary Row *12/22/14 - 12pm - Mouse And Garden/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/Hip Hip Hurry/Foxy by Proxy/Fast Buck Duck/Long-Haired Hare/Hot Cross Bunny *12/22/14 - 2am - Foxy by Proxy/Fast Buck Duck/Long-Haired Hare/Hip Hip Hurry/Hot Cross Bunny/Mouse And Garden/Goldimouse and the Three Cats *12/23/14 - 12pm - Just Plane Beep/Heir Conditioned/A Bird In A Guilty Cage/Bell Hoppy/Bonanza Bunny/Hopalong Casualty/Rabbit's Kin *12/23/14 - 2am - Bell Hoppy/Hopalong Casualty/Rabbit's Kin/Heir Conditioned/Bonanza Bunny/Just Plane Beep/A Bird In A Guilty Cage *12/24/14 - 12pm - Bully For Bugs/Home Tweet Home/An Egg Scramble/Fox Terror/Gee Whiz-z-z/Cat Feud/Hare-Way To The Stars *12/25/14 - 11am - The Abominable Snow Rabbit/Snow Business/Thumb Fun/The Fright Before Christmas/Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol/The Iceman Ducketh/Tom Turk And Daffy *12/25/14 - 12pm - Scent-imental Over You/Back Alley Oproar/Honey's Money/Gee Whiz-z-z/Gift Wrapped/The Pest That Came To Dinner/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat *12/25/14 - 1pm - What's My Lion?/The Slap Hoppy Mouse/Rhapsody Rabbit/Bedevilled Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Muscle Tussle/Bugs Bunny Rides Again *12/25/14 - 2pm - Knights Must Fall/A Star Is Bored/Fair Haired Hare/Porky Chops/People Are Bunny/Duck Soup to Nuts/Cracked Quack *12/25/14 - 3pm - Shishkabugs/Oily Hare/Putty Tat Twouble/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Zoom and Bored/Frigid Hare/Road Runner A Go-Go *12/25/14 - 4pm - Knighty Knight Bugs/What Makes Daffy Duck/Compressed Hare/Odor of the Day/Quack Shot/Dumb Patrol 1964/Sugar and Spies *12/25/14 - 5pm - Hare Brush/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Bunny Hugged/Fowl Weather/A Mouse Divided/Bill of Hare/Claws in the Lease *12/25/14 - 6pm - Gift Wrapped/Boston Quackie/A Mutt In A Rut/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Tweet Dreams/Tom Turk And Daffy/Duck Amuck *12/25/14 - 7pm - The Iceman Ducketh/The Wearing of the Grin/Snow Business/The Abominable Snow Rabbit/Canned Feud/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Clippety Clobbered *12/25/14 - 8pm - Thumb Fun/The Last Hungry Cat/No Parking Hare/Birds Anonymous/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/The Fright Before Christmas/Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol *12/25/14 - 9pm - Dime to Retire/Going! Going! Gosh!/Fast Buck Duck/Mouse And Garden/Tweety's Circus/Plop Goes The Weasel/Carrotblanca *12/25/14 - 10pm - Spaced Out Bunny/Freudy Cat/Ant Pasted/Upswept Hare/Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Beep, Beep/Sock A Doodle Do *12/25/14 - 11pm - The Scarlet Pumpernickel/Out and Out Rout/Hook, Line and Stinker/Woolen Under Where/8 Ball Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster! *12/25/14 - 12am - Mice Follies/Quack Shot/Sandy Claws/Kiss Me Cat/Roman Legion Hare/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Soup or Sonic *12/25/14 - 1am - Birds Of A Father/Hoppy Go Lucky/Back Alley Oproar/Apes Of Wrath/Forward March Hare/The Solid Tin Coyote/Heir Conditioned *12/25/14 - 2am - Fox Terror/Bunker Hill Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny/Gopher Broke/Stupor Duck/Duck Soup to Nuts/Tweetie Pie *12/25/14 - 3am - Duck Dodger and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Steal Wool/Mutiny on The Bunny/Design for Leaving/Captain Hareblower/Satan's Waitin'/Rushing Roulette *12/25/14 - 4am - The Abominable Snow Rabbit/The Iceman Ducketh/Snow Business/Thumb Fun/The Fright Before Christmas/Tweet Dreams/Gift Wrapped *12/25/14 - 5am - Tom Turk And Daffy/Suppressed Duck/Blooper Bunny/Claws for Alarm/Mutiny on The Bunny/To Hare Is Human/Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol *12/26/14 - 12pm - Putty Tat Twouble/Dough For The Do Do/Rabbit Fire/People Are Bunny/Hillbilly Hare/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Rushing Roulette *12/26/14 - 2am - Putty Tat Twouble/People Are Bunny/Hillbilly Hare/Rabbit Fire/Dough For The Do Do/Rushing Roulette/Ready..Set..Zoom! *12/27/14 - 2am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Satan's Waitin'/Tree Cornered Tweety/Shot and Bothered/Cracked Quack/Mother Was A Rooster/Rabbit of Seville THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/21/14 - 11am - Newspaper Thief *12/21/14 - 11:30am - To Bowl or Not To Bowl *12/21/14 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *12/21/14 - 5:30am - The Grand Old Duck of York *12/22/14 - 5am - Ridiculous Journey *12/22/14 - 5:30am - The Shell Game *12/23/14 - 5am - Year of the Duck *12/23/14 - 5:30am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *12/24/14 - 7:30pm - A Christmas Carol *12/26/14 - 5am - Best Friends *12/26/14 - 5:30am - Jailbird and Jailbunny *12/27/14 - 11am - Bugs & Daffy Get A Job *12/27/14 - 11:30am - That's My Baby *12/27/14 - 5am - Members Only *12/27/14 - 5:30am - Fish and Visitors NOTES *The Looney Tunes Show got a special prime-time slot on Boomerang on 12/24 due to a special Christmas presentation of "A Christmas Carol." *Looney Tunes on Boomerang's 12pm and 2am airings are now exactly the same (so each block will run twice each day). *Looney Tunes on Boomerang was pre-empted on 12/24 (2am) due to special Christmas programming. *The Looney Tunes Show on Boomerang was pre-empted on 12/24 (5am and 5:30am) due to special Christmas programming and on 12/25 (5am and 5:30am) due to a Looney Tunes marathon. Due to this, the last 4 episodes of Season 2 did not air in this rotation, instead opting to start with a new rotation from the first episode on 12/26. *Looney Tunes got a special 17-hour Christmas Day marathon on Boomerang on 12/25 through 12/26. *The Looney Tunes Show returned to CN for special Christmas airings of "A Christmas Carol" on 12/21 and 12/24. Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker